The End From the Beginning
by Lottalita
Summary: The trials and hardships that overcame Severus Snape. Reviews are my friends.
1. Fight and Flight of Hearts

I own nothing. Don't sue me or kill me, I only have my imagination and my computer. Reviews are appreciated.  
  
Warm brown met coal black as they stared. Finally, Severus shrugged and followed Remus to an empty hallway. Turning back after stopping, he found Severus with a small smile on his face, seemingly happy to be taken from the Slytherin crowd for a bit. What met his smile was a look of contempt and hidden underneath was worry.  
  
"What's wrong? You said we needed to talk..." Sev trailed off as the look darkened in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Yes, we do. I want to know exactly what's going on with you," Remus demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
Severus turned away, insisting, "It's nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm not going to regret being your friend, but I refuse to go down with you. I know what's been going on. Why you feel you can't trust me, I don't know. I thought we were best friends," Remus said, exasperated.  
  
"I told you, I don't' know what you're talking about. Just drop it," Sev finished, and began walking away.  
  
"You've been there. To the meetings. Don't you dare try to deny it. I'd bet 20 galleons on it if I had to. Are you marked yet?"  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" The black eyes flashed in anger. "Stupid enough to join or to get marked and come back to school? Either way, you can guess my opinion. Why? What possessed you to do this?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with you, so don't put yourself where you don't belong!" Severus snarled at him. "You don't know what my life is. You think you understand but you don't. Stop trying to be my therapist!"  
  
"You think your life is hard?" Remus asked quietly, seething in anger at Severus' assumption.  
  
"I'm done with this conversation," Severus stated before walking away. As soon as he found the end of the hallway, Remus' voice traveled to his ears.  
  
"You spoiled brat! You've always had it way to easy!"  
  
Fighting the urge to run back, he forced his feet forward, propelling himself towards the dungeons. Ignoring the sounds of his best friend breaking down as best as he could, he tried to dismiss the conversation. After stepping through the portrait hole, he went to the boy's dormitories and met Lucius who held out a black robe with silver lining. Along with the robe came a mask.  
  
"Time for Initiation." 


	2. Initiation Attacking the Senses

*Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter and gave me inspiration to do another chapter. I was going to leave it as a one-shot, but thanks to those people, this may become a real story: Polaris, Catmint, and SnapeAngst. The Lethifold idea was kinda stolen from frabjous and his/her story "A New Fellowship". Sorry! I own nothing, thanks for asking. *  
  
The dark seemed to grow within the circle of newcomers. Faces were hidden behind the white masks and they seemed to be having a last minute pep talk. The group broke up as a dark figure appeared on the top of the dial set up in what seemed to be the front of the circle. All the figures kneeled down as the one on the dial lifted back his hood to reveal glowing red eyes and a snake-like face.  
  
"I see that a formidable following has been started in the Slytherin house. My thanks are with you, Lucius," the person farthest to the right nodded his head at this mention. "Now to begin the initiation. First there will be a test, an...obstacle course of sorts. You will go one by one and will be met by Lucius at the end should you survive. After checking in to make sure you are still alive, you will be transported to a secure location to receive the mark. I plan to claim you all, so don't disappoint me," he finished, a slight hiss escaping. After his speech, Voldemort disappeared, leaving the trainees in the hands of the man put in charge. Lucius had already begun his journey to the end of the course.  
  
"You!" the voice came from the leader and aimed at the trainee that seemed separated from the group, the long inky hair framing the mask delicately placed on his face. "You're first."  
  
Severus strode forward giving off the impression that nothing could hinder his induction into any group. Inside, his guts had liquefied and were threatening to escape from his body anyway they could. Suppressing the urge to retch all over the ground, he faced the leader with a determined glint shining in his coal eyes. The leader didn't bother hiding his smirk at the young man as he gestured towards the narrow path that showed the way. His cloak swishing around him, Severus started on the path to his uncertain destiny.  
  
After about five minutes of his journey, he slowed his movements so as to assess his surroundings and be on alert for whatever surprises were rigged for him. With his wand drawn, he advanced, never underestimating what could be waiting in the darkness. A rustle of leaves stopped him and he strained his hearing along with his other senses, knowing something would show itself sooner or later.  
  
A clearing appeared ahead of him, lighter than the path he had just traveled on. Upon entering the clearing, his vision blurred and he looked up to find himself face to face with a baby Manticore. Comparing a baby to a full-grown Manticore is easy. A baby is only the height of three grown men and an adult, usually about ten grown men. Thinking quickly, Severus threw the strongest binding spell he knew at the legs of the beast, stopping its movement forward. The stinger was frozen seconds after the legs causing the Manticore to cry a shriek of fury at the injustice that was done upon it. Sighing in relief, he stepped forward and managed to coax the monstrous eyes to close in drowsiness. He put the flute away in the folds of his robes where it had emerged from to lull the crazed beast.  
  
Knowing the sleep would be short lived, Severus moved away swiftly, mentally preparing himself for the next danger. Without warning, a werewolf charged out of the forest at him. After quick speculation through his body stalling fear, he realized that it couldn't be a real werewolf. He clearly remembered that the full moon had happened nearly two weeks ago when he had encountered the changed form of Remus in the Shrieking Shack. His heart clutched at the thought and almost caused him to collide with the supposed werewolf. Figuring the actual monster to be a Boggart, he dispatched it easily. Continuing on the path, he mentally chastised himself for letting his thoughts wander during a crucial time in the test. Though it was a mere Boggart, it might be worse next time if he continued to let his mind run amok.  
  
The last clearing seemed to be in sight and he chortled to himself, thinking the test would have been harder than what it had been. Entering the oddly shaped circle, a Death Eater stood in the middle. From his stature, Severus knew he couldn't be Lucius. This man was too short and stocky. Severus nodded his head in greeting and was beckoned to follow the man towards the edge of the clearing. After being instructed to lie down, he felt a coldness creep up his leg.  
  
"You have to let it envelop you and count to ten. Afterwards, figure out how to survive and you go on to the next and final test. Good luck."  
  
The coldness clogged every pore in his body and as it settled over his facial features, he recognized the feeling of being choked. He counted to ten in his head, calculating his chances of escape. After reaching ten, he struggled against the unseen force that seemed to emanate from the shadows of the woods. The more he struggled, the tighter the hold got until the last thing he could think of was his happiest thought of Remus. Focusing so hard seemed to feel like a magical buildup and suddenly a silvery light enveloped the thing choking him and he gasped for breath. Severus scrambled to his feet and put as much distance between him and the spot where he had been lying.  
  
"What was that thing?"  
  
"The thing choking you or the thing you used to defeat it?" the sentinel asked, slightly smirking at the other man's disheveled appearance. "The thing that attacked you was a Lethifold. They stay in shadows and smother people before eating their victims. You scared it off with a Patronus, but I'm not sure how exactly. Usually, you have to aim with your wand, think of a happy thought and say the words, but I never heard a word out of you. How did you do that?"  
  
"Magic," Severus replied before turning to the older man, waiting for instructions.  
  
A path appeared at his side, hidden by a camouflage charm. Severus' stride resumed to its normal length after shaking off his apprehension. After only a minute, he came face to face with Lucius. Well, mask to mask. Even without seeing his face, Severus knew that it had split into a horrible grin. Looking beyond his "friend" he saw the reason why. Strapped to a tree was a girl, presumably muggle. His heart dropped into his stomach and all his muscles cramped as he realized what the last test was.  
  
"I think you know what you have to do," and a wave of an arm were his only encouragement. Squelching the urge to vomit yet again, he advanced towards the wide-eyed girl and mentally proclaimed how sorry he was. Taking a small butter knife from the table at his side, he began his work while his mind occupied itself in Hawaii. He stepped back and both Lucius and himself admired the artwork. On her stomach was a carved version of the Dark Mark. Underneath, words were carved showing the identity of the artist. The squirming of the body had stilled halfway through the process and Severus become conscious that she had bled to death already.  
  
Lucius murmured his approval before levitating the now unbound body. He took Severus' arm and apparated them to the lair. Taking a deep breath, Severus prepared himself to face his soon to be master. The doors soon opened and he was ushered in, leaving all inhibitions behind. He was a part of a family now.  
  
(A/N: So...that's the next part. I'll try to update soon. I have a basic idea of how the story will go, but I can't guarantee much. Hope everyone liked it and please leave reviews.) 


End file.
